Trik BUAT Sekolah LIBUR ala Vocaloid
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Cerita gaje yang berawal dari Neru yang ngummam pengen buat sekolahnya libur. Ceritanya begini soalnya kalau bolos sekolah sudah terlalu mainstream :D/Disini para Vocaloid bersekolah asrama/Mind to read and review? Saran atau masukan juga boleh Maaf kalau humornya gaje/garing .-.
1. Prolog

**-Trik BUAT Sekolah LIBUR ala Vocaloid-**

***Prolog***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Humor, school life, dan friendship.**

**Warning: JANGAN DICOBA BENERAN DISEKOLAH! RESIKO DITANGGUNG SENDIRI! Cerita gaje, Alur kecepatan/kelambaten, banyak typo, humor gaje, dll. Dan sekolah para Vocaloid kita disini adalah sekolah asrama, jadi wajar saja jarang libur.**

**Summary: Para anggota Vocaloid merencanakan untuk ****membuat**** sekolah mereka libur, daripada ****menunggu**** sekolah mereka yang libur.**

**Normal PoV**

Disuatu siang hari yang cerah, beberapa murid VLoid Middle School (Sekolah menengah/ SMP VLoid) sedang duduk-duduk di halaman sekolah. Mereka semua terlihat lelah.

"Ahhhh… Pengen rasanya bolos sekolahhhh…," Ucap Gumi sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon besar yang terlihat cukup kuat.

"Hush, emangnya kamu mau bilang apa sama Meiko-sensei nanti kalau lihat kamu dikamar ngak masuk ke kelas?" Tanya Gumiya, kembaran Gumi.

"Bilang aja sakit," Ucap Rin polos ikut menimpali percakapan aneh itu.

"Kamu mau overdosis memangnya?" Tanya Len yang duduk disebelah Rin. Ia ingat Meiko-sensei adalah orang yang gila obat. Jangan berani-beraninya bohong lagi sakit kalau kamu ngak mau overdosis nantinya.

Meiko-sensei memiliki obat yang super duper komplit. Ada B*solvon, Pan*dol, T*lak Ang*n, obat cacing, obat puyer, antibiotik, sampai obat baru nyolong dari rumah sakit jiwa pun ada #plakk.

Rin hanya bergidik ngeri sembari mengangguk mengerti maksud saudara kembarnya.

"Hah… Seandainya saja kita bisa meliburkan sekolah…," Gumam Neru sambil terus memainkan ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul bohlam kuning diatas kepala Miku. Semuanya melihat Miku dengan tatapan takut. Jujur… Mereka mempunyai firasat buruk…

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Neru!" Teriak Miku dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Iroha yang sedari tadi sibuk mengelus-elus boneka Hello Kitty yang dibawanya.

"Maksudku, kalau sekolah tidak membuat hari libur, bagaimana kalau **kita yang membuat sekolah libur**?"


	2. Plan 1!

**-Trik BUAT Sekolah LIBUR ala Vocaloid-**

***Plan 1***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Humor, school life, dan friendship.**

**Warning: JANGAN DICOBA BENERAN DISEKOLAH! RESIKO DITANGGUNG SENDIRI! Cerita gaje, Alur kecepatan/kelambaten, banyak typo, humor gaje, dll. Dan sekolah para Vocaloid kita disini adalah sekolah asrama, jadi wajar saja jarang libur.**

**Summary: Para anggota Vocaloid merencanakan untuk ****membuat**** sekolah mereka libur, daripada ****menunggu**** sekolah mereka yang libur.**

"AAAPPPAAAAAA?!" Teriak semuanya, tentunya kecuali Miku.

"Lo serius Miku? Kepalamu ngak kebentur tembok kan?" Tanya Kaito.

"Iya Miku! Kepalamu kenapa? Jangan-jangan habis kebentur sama kepala batunya Miki ya?" Tanya Rin innocent yang dihadiahi pukulan maut dari Miki.

"ITAII!" Jerit Rin sambil memegangi kepalanya yang bekas dipukul Miki.

"Makanya jangan macem-macem!" Ucap Miki. Kembali semua melihat kearah Miku…

"Aku ini sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat SERIUS! Memangnya kapan sih aku ngak pernah serius?!" Jerit Miku emosi.

"Sering," Jawab semuanya bersamaan.

GUBRAK

"Ya ampun, masa sih? Kewarasanku dan ide cermelangku ini diragukan?" Tanya Miku dalam hati (Alicia: Ke-GEER-en kamu, Miku!/Miku: GR-GR gini idenya bagus-bagus, ngak kayak ide-ide Alice yang aneh-aneh *ketawa ngejek*/*Alicia pundung*)

"Tapi… Idemu kedengarannya lumayan bagus, aku sih setuju saja," Ucap Piko yang dihadiahi pelukan senang dari Miku.

"… Ya udah deh, aku juga setuju," Ucap Kaito sambil melirik tajam kearah Piko yang dipeluk Miku.

"MAMPUS AKU," Batin Piko sambil bercucuran keringat dingin. Tentunya Kaito _ehem_cemburu_ehem_.

"Aku juga setuju," Ucap Len.

"Hm! Kalau Len setuju, aku juga setuju!" Ucap Rin dengan polosnya sambil memeluk lengan Len yang spontan buat Len blushing.

"Bolehlah… Dan lagi, ide itu menarik!" Ucap Mayu sambil tersenyum… Errr… Yandere?

"Aku juga setuju!" Ucap Iroha sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kita juga setuju!" Ucap sisanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian mereka pun diskusi. Tak lama kemudian, hasil menunjukkan bahwa rencana pertama akan dibuat dan dilaksanakan oleh Mayu dan Rin.

**-Skip Time-**

"Mayu! Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Rin kepada Mayu. Mayu melihat kearah Rin sejenak, lalu mengambil kertas dan mulai menuliskan beberapa ide untuk rencana mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Mayu menutup pulpennya dan menyerahkan kertas berisi beberapa rencana kepada Rin. Rin menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu membaca kalimat pertama.

**Memenggal semua guru**

"Dasar yandere…" Batin Rin sambil sweatdrop. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada rencana lain dibawahnya.

**Membakar VLoid Middle School**

"Ini tambah parah…," Batin Rin sambil bergidik ngeri.

**Cari sandra, kalau ngak dikasih libur, bunuh sandranya!**

"Semoga Tuhan mengampunimu, Nak…," Ucap Rin SOK bijak dalam hati sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Kemudian ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke rencana terakhir.

"Gimana nih kalau rencana terakhirnya bernuansa yandere juga?" Batin Rin ketakutan. Namun ditepisnya pikiran buruk itu lalu melihat rencana terakhir.

Ternyata rencana terakhir berbeda, walaupun ada nuansa yanderenya sedikit sih. Rin pun segera menunjukkan senyuman cerianya dan segera memberitahu Mayu tentang pendapatnya.

"Kita pakai rencana keempat!" Ucap Rin semangat 45 diiringi anggukan mantap dari Mayu.

**Keesokan harinya~**

"Mayu! Kau membawanya kan?" Tanya Rin dengan semangat.

"Tentu! Tapi kau sudah bilang tentang rencana ini keseluruh kelas bukan?" Tanya Mayu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah toples yang kedap udara.

"Yup! Dan semuanya sudah setuju!" Jerit Rin girang. Emm… Rupanya teman sekelas Rin dan Mayu itu benar-benar menyukai yang namanya 'liburan'.

Kalau para readers sekalian bertanya-tanya, apa rencana Mayu dan Rin, mari kuberitahu. Mayu, kini membawa toples kedap udara yang berisi seekor tikus mati yang dibunuh Mayu dengan kapaknya tadi malam.

Mereka berencana untuk menaruh bangkai tikus dikelas. Kalau bangkai tikus mati, pasti bau bukan? Jadi diharapkan jika kelas akan menjadi bau dan mereka akan diliburkan! Ehehe, rencana yang cukup unik bukan?

"Rin! Ayo cepat kita letakkan bangkai tikusnya!" Ucap Mayu setengah berbisik kepada Rin. Rin hanya mengangguk menyetujui lalu pergi bersama Mayu ke kelas untuk meletakkan bangkai tikus itu diujung kelas.

"EWWW! BAU BANGETT!" Ucap Mayu jijik dengan suara kecil, tidak ingin teriakannya didengar orang lain selain Rin.

"HOEEKK, iya, BAU BANGET!" Ucap Rin. Mukanya pucat pasi, kelihatannya mau muntah. Mereka pun segera meletakkan tikus mati itu dengan terburu-buru, lalu segera pergi keluar kelas untuk menghirup udara segar.

Tak lama kemudian, Meito-sensei memasuki kelas 8-C itu. Semuanya sudah datang kecuali dua orang murid bernama Kamui Gakupo dan Kasane Ted. Ted dikabarkan sedang masuk rumah sakit, kalau Gakupo? Masih berada di dalam alam mimpi.

Pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan aman dan tentram… Sampai…

"HELL! BAU APAAN INI?" Teriak Lola tiba-tiba sambil menutup hidungnya. Mayu dan Rin bertatap tatapan. Mereka memang meletakkan tikusnya di depan kipas angin, sehingga baunya akan menyebar dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

"Ada apa Lola-san?" Tanya Meito-sensei dengan pandangan tajam. Namun… Sekelas dan Meito sensei pun langsung mencium bau yang menyengat itu dan mereka pun segera melakukan pertolongan pertama…

"CEPETAN KELUAR KELAS SEKARANG JUGA! HIRUP OKSIGEN SEGER BANYAK-BANYAK!" Entah siapa yang memulai aba-aba itu namun semuanya segera berhamburan keluar sekolah, SEKOLAH! (Mereka kembali ke gedung asrama yang berjarak sekitar 500 meter dari gedung sekolah) Sambil membawa tas sekolah mereka… #Eh?

…Dan itu termasuk Rin dan Mayu.

Hasil Rencana 1: SUKSES BESAR…!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Unnecessary Omake

Gakupo dengan langkah gontai berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Alasannya telat adalah bangunnya 'kesiangan' (Salah nyetel weker). Ia merasa malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran hari ini.

Tapi jika tidak mengikuti pelajaran, maka ia harus menghadap guru yang bertugas sebagai penjaga mereka di asrama, Meiko sensei. Namun ia juga takut terkena amukan Meito sensei, monster ganas seperti Godzilla yang bisa menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Hebat bukan?

Dengan lemas dibukanya pintu kelasnya dan tampaklah kelas yang sudah kosong melompong.

.

KRIK KRIK KRIK (Suara jangkrik(?)) (Alicia: Siapa yang nyimpen jangkrik-jangkrik di kelas?/Iroha: Aku! Buat kasih makan kucingku! (?)/Alicia: Semoga Tuhan memberkati kucing-kucing itu *berdoa*)

.

.

"HELL! SETIDAKNYA KALAU LIBUR-LIBUR KABARI AKU DONK! HUWWWEEEE!" Tangis Gakupo lalu lari keluar kelas lagi… ._.

* * *

Alicia: Yahoo! Balik lagi sama fict gaje nan anehnya Alice! Fict ini banyak rencananya dan setiap chapter karakternya berbeda-beda! Kalaupun sama, kolaborasinya pasti beda! Dan fict ini selalu berstatus complete walaupun kenyataannya masih in progress. Mengapa? Karena mungkin saja 'Rencana'nya akan bertambah.

Semuanya + Alicia: Yap… Minna, mohon reviewnya~! ^w^

.

Dan... Lanjut atau Delete? :C

5+ bilang lanjut, kubuat rencana kedua :D

.

Mohon maaf kalau jelek dan uaaaannnneehhhhh

.

**Plan 2: Kaito + Gakupo time! Mereka ngapain aja? Hah? Mecahin kaca jendela? =w=**


	3. Plan 2

**-Trik BUAT Sekolah LIBUR ala Vocaloid-**

***Plan 2***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Humor, school life, dan friendship.**

**Warning: JANGAN DICOBA BENERAN DISEKOLAH! RESIKO DITANGGUNG SENDIRI! Cerita gaje, Alur kecepatan/kelambaten, banyak typo, humor gaje, dll. Dan sekolah para Vocaloid kita disini adalah sekolah asrama, jadi wajar saja jarang libur… Dan all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Para anggota Vocaloid merencanakan untuk ****membuat**** sekolah mereka libur, daripada ****menunggu**** sekolah mereka yang libur.**

"Inget rencana kita tadi!" Ucap Gakupo kepada Kaito. Namun Kaito hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

"Es krim rasa negi… Kira-kira ada ngak ya? Aku mau kasih ke Miku…," Kaito berpikir terus dengan pandangan mata yang menerawang. Gakupo langsung facepalm…

"Apa Kaito mendengar penjelasanku tadi?" Pikir Gakupo. Lalu terbesit suatu ide untuk mempermainkan Kaito…

"Eh! Kaito! Ada gerobak es krim tuh! Cepet!" Jerit Gakupo tiba-tiba. Mata Kaito langsung membesar.

"GAKUPOO! DIMANA GEROBAK ES KRIMNYA?" Tanya Kaito dengan volume agak keras sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak Gakupo. Sekelas pun melihat mereka dengan tatapan 'ada-apa-dengan-mereka'? Sedangkan ada yang berpikir nyassar ke yaoi. Ih, Gakupo sama Kaito itu masih straight!

"DI DALAM MIMPIMU!" Jawab Gakupo yang masih agak ngamuk. Sedangkan Kaito masih kebinggungan.

"Hahh?" Tanyanya binggung. Gakupo facepalm lagi. Ia merasa bodoh sekarang karena menerima proyek 'LIBUR' itu bersama Kaito yang terkadang bisa jadi sangat baka.

"Sudahlah… Kamu tadi mendengarkan penjelasanku tidak? Tentang kaca," Tanya Gakupo. Kaito melihat kearah Gakupo dengan mata melebar. Ya, ia mengetahui rencana Gakupo karena mendengarkan beberapa pion penting di kalimatnya.

"A-aku mengerti maksudmu," Ucap Kaito lalu tersenyum licik.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu nanti kita akan melakukannya dalam pelajaran Kiyoteru sensei!" Perintah Gakupo. Kemudian Kaito mengancungkan jempolnya.

**-SKIP TIME-**

"Buka buku halaman…,"

Kini merupakan pelajaran Kiyoteru sensei. Dimana semuanya akan kacau karena kegilaan Kaito dan Gakupo. Tak lama kemudian, Gakupo mengangkat tangannya.

"Sensei, boleh ijin ke toilet?" Tanyanya. Kiyoteru sensei mengangguk, tidak memiliki kecurigaan apapun. Gakupo pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu melangkah keluar kelas.

5 menit…

10 menit…

"Kenapa Gakupo belum kembali juga?" Tanya Kiyoteru sensei kepada seisi kelas.

"Em, bagaimana kalau saya pergi melihat keadaannya?" Tanya Kaito mengusulkan. Kiyoteru sensei terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya ia menyetujui usul Kaito.

"Yes!" Jerit Kaito dalam hati saat ia sudah berada di depan kelas. Kemudian bukannya ke toilet, ia malah pergi ke lapangan.

"Cih! Lama banget! Aku sudah menunggu lho!" Protes Gakupo.

"Iya deh, maaf," Ucap Kaito meminta maaf, tapi dengan nada yang tidak ikhlas.

"Kalau begitu… Kita mulai?" Tanya Gakupo sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kita mulai!" Balas Kaito. Mereka pun bersembunyi di tempat gelap, lalu segera mengambil batu kerikil. Mereka hanya mempunyai satu kesempatan untuk melempar, supaya tidak dicurigai.

Kaca harus retak dalam satu kali lempar… Atau… Rencana ini gagal…

"Satu kali lempar saja," Ucap Gakupo sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Gakupo, anggap orang yang berada di dekat kaca itu adalah orang yang akan menghabisi semua terongmu," Ucap Kaito berbisik. Gakupo naik darah mendengarnya. Dan yang berada di dekat kaca itu adalah… Gakuko!

Dengan kecepatan penuh, ia melempar batu kerikil itu dan… KREKK… KACANYA RETAK! YES! GAKUKO LARI!

"Sudah! Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!" Peringat Kaito. Gakupo mengangguk setuju lalu segera kembali ke kelas. Di kelas sudah tidak ada orang, rupanya semuanya sudah dikirim pulang oleh Kiyoteru sensei.

"EHEM…," Sebuah suara mengaggetkan mereka.

"Ki-kiyoteru sensei?" Ucap mereka berdua tergagap.

"Kurasa kalian harus segera ikut saya karena telah merusak properti sekolah," Ucap Kiyoteru sensei sambil menunjuk kaca yang retak.

GLEK!

"Ke-ketahuan!" Jerit Gakupo dan Kaito dalam hati. Sementara itu, terdapat beberapa notes di meja Gakupo dan Kaito.

Luka: Selamat bersenang-senang di ruang guru dan terima kasih atas hari liburnya~

Miku: Wah wahhhh~ Biaya kacanya? Jangan lupa lho ya~! X3

Serta beberapa macam notes lainnya.

Hasil Rencana 2: Keberuntungan hanya berpihak kepada orang-orang sekelas kecuali Kaito dan Gakupo X3

* * *

Alicia: Yahoo! Balik lagi sama Alice! Author yang benar-benar gaje! Terima kasih bagi semuanya yang membaca~!

Kita balas review dulu:

**-YamiRei28**

Kocak? Padahal Alice kira humor gagal w

Siip! Sudah update nih! Arigatou reviewnya~! ^^

**-ErinMizuMizuna-chan**

Okee! Akan kucoba untuk plan selanjutnya! Thanks sudah me-review! ^^

**-Running Until 300KMH**

Okeee~ Ini sudah lanjut? Arigatou reviewnya! =D

**-AoiMidori30**

Okee~ Arigatou reviewnya! ^^

**-Gajeman**

Ok! Arigatou reviewnya! ^^

.

Semuanya + Alicia: Mohon reviewnya~! ^w^

Lanjut atau delete?

.

**Plan 3: Miku's time! Pisang? Lenka sensei? 30 Menit?**


	4. Plan 3

**-Trik BUAT Sekolah LIBUR ala Vocaloid-**

***Plan 3***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Humor, school life, dan friendship.**

**Warning: JANGAN DICOBA BENERAN DISEKOLAH! RESIKO DITANGGUNG SENDIRI! Cerita gaje, Alur kecepatan/kelambaten, banyak typo, humor gaje, dll. Dan sekolah para Vocaloid kita disini adalah sekolah asrama, jadi wajar saja jarang libur. All in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Para anggota Vocaloid merencanakan untuk ****membuat**** sekolah mereka libur, daripada ****menunggu**** sekolah mereka yang libur.**

"Ohohoho! Rencana yang sempurna untuk tuan putri yang sempurna sepertiku!" Ucap Miku ke-GRen sambil ketawa-ketawa gaje. Kalau susah mbayangin, pikir ketawanya Koshiro Miya dari Yumeiro Patissiere. Semuanya langsung bergidik ngeri lalu mengambil seribu langkah kebelakang.

"Tuan putri macam apa dia?" Batin semuanya sambil merinding melihat Miku.

"Memangnya apa rencanamu?" Tanya Rion, berusaha mencairkan suasana tidak enak itu.

"EEEIITTS! Kalau diberitahu kan tidak seru! Nanti saja kalian lihat sendiri! BWAHAHAHA!" Ucap Miku lalu ketawa evil yang langsung membuat fansboynya Miku menurun drastis. Semuanya hanya bisa merinding di pojokan.

**-SKIP TIME-**

"Targetnya Lenka sensei, jadi… Rin! Nanti ini rencanaku! Psstt pssttt," Miku pun membisikkan rencananya kepada Rin. Rin hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Tak lama kemudian, pintu pun dibuka. Menampakan Lenka sensei yang kini tengah berpakaian rapi dengan membawa buku-buku di tangannya.

"Sekarang akan kumulai rencanaku… Semuanya kini akan lihat! Kalau aku ini pinter!" Batin Miku dengan seringai licik yang membuat orang-orang tidak mau mendekati Miku.

"Rin, pisangnya!" Ucap Miku lalu meminta pisang pada Rin. Rin yang mengerti maksudnya langsung mengangguk dan mencuri sesisir pisang dari tas Len secara diam-diam.

"Sensei! Biar kubantu membawakan bukunya!" Ucap Miku ceria tapi… Ada udang dibalik tempeleng rupanya! Gyahahaha…!

Lenka sensei melihat kearah Miku dan tersenyum lembut tanpa merasa curiga kepada Miku yang kini telah menghampirinya untuk membantunya membawa buku.

Maka, Miku pun membantunya membawa buku. Lalu ia melirik pintu yang masih terbuka. Langsung saja ia melempar pisang itu keluar, Lenka sensei yang melihatnya langsung mengejarnya dan memakannya di luar.

"Hei! Itu pisangku!" Jerit Len tidak terima karena pisangnya dicuri dan diberikan ke Lenka sensei oleh Miku. Sedangkan Rin? Kini ia sedang menahan Len yang mau menjadi keluar kedali [QAQ].

KREK!

Miku dengan cepat langsung menutup pintu kelas. Lenka sensei yang sedang asyik makan pisang toh takkan mungkin menyadarinya, karenanya ia pun dengan cepat mengambil kursi terdekat dan memanjatnya.

"ITU KURSIKU!" Jerit Gakupo ketika melihat Miku berdiri diatas kursinya.

"Diam ah! Ngak kamu, ngak Len! Semuanya ribut!" Jerit Miku dengan dua tanduk merah seperti banteng diatas kepalanya (?). Langsung saja Gakupo mingkem. Miku mengangguk puas lalu mengambil jam yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Hei! Cepet Miku! Lenka sensei sudah selesai tuh!" Peringat Kaito.

"Iya! Iya!" Jawab Miku sembari memutar jarum jam yang menunjukkan menit dan memutarnya menjadi 30 menit lebih cepat.

"GYAHAHAHAA!" Tawa Miku dalam hati ketika melihat ia telah berhasil meluncurkan idenya yang nista.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Mari kita kemba-"

Ucapan Lenka sensei terputus ketika melihat Miku masih berdiri dengan keringat dingin bercucuran di atas kursi.

"Hora, hora, Miku! Cepat turun! Sensei akan memulai pelajarannya," Ucap Lenka sensei tanpa mengetahui ada sesuatu yang aneh. Miku diam-diam menghela nafas lega lalu segera duduk di kursinya, akan tetapi…

"Sensei! Lihat jam-nya! Sudah selesai lho jam pelajarannya!" Peringat Rin sambil menunjuk jam dengan tampang yang dipolos-poloskan. Len melihat kearah Rin dengan tatapan horror.

"Sudahlah! Ikuti saja jalan ceritanya!" Bisik Rin kepada Len. Len mau tidak mau juga harus mengangguk, sebelum Rin membuatnya lurus bagaikan adonan roti tisu. Lenka melihat kearah jam kelasnya. Beruntung ia tidak membawa jam tangan, dengan begitu rencana di kelas dapat berjalan dengan lancar.

"Ah! Benar juga! Sekarang jam pelajaran sudah selesai! Jaa ne, minna! Mata ashita!" Ucap Lenka sensei panik dan terburu-buru ketika melihat jam pelajarannya sudah selesai. Murid-murid langsung bersukacita dalam hati.

.

.

.

Lenka sensei kini masih berjalan di koridor. Hingga ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar berwarna cokelat. Ia pun membukanya dan melihat guru-guru yang lain menatapnya heran.

"Lho? Lenka sensei? Tumben cepat?" Tanya Meito sensei, menatapnya heran.

"Eh? Ini kan jam pelajaranku memang sudah selesai," Jawab Lenka sensei dengan polosnya. Meito sensei melirik kearah jam sejenak.

"Belum, kau masih memiliki waktu dua puluh menit lebih," Jawab Meito sensei dengan santainya. Lenka kini ikut melihat kearah jam, dan benar saja. Waktunya sangat jauh berbeda dari yang berada di kelasnya.

"Ta-Tapi… Jam di kelas tadi…," Ucap Lenka tergagap dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Kau pasti dikerjai murid-muridmu, Lenka," Timpal seorang guru lain, CUL sambil meneguk minumannya. Lenka menatapnya horror.

"Iya, itu mungkin saja, mengetahui kelas 8-C itu adalah kelas paling menyebalkan," Lanjut Meito sensei sambil meremas-remas kertas saking kesalnya.

"Ka-Kalau begitu aku…"

"Ya, kau dikerjai oleh mereka, Lenka," Ucap Kiyoteru sensei yang entah darimana tiba-tiba saja datang. Lenka langsung saja menganga.

"APA?!" Batinnya dengan syok. Namun semua itu berganti menjadi amarah. Ia marah ketika mendengar bahwa murid-muridnya berani mempermainkan guru yang berhati lembut seperti dirinya (Alicia: Narsis!).

"Persiapkan diri kalian besok…! Fufufufu!"

Hasil: Semuanya libur hari itu tanpa mengetahui adanya neraka untuk keesokan harinya #plak

.

Alicia: Fyuuh… Akhirnya Plan 3 selesai! Alice sudah lama idenya, tapi baru ditulis sekarang *ditabok* Yah… Begitulah! Ah, fict ini akan berakhir saat Plan 6(sepertinya).

Yuki: Sekarang balas review! *ngunyah es batu*

.

**-Kurotori Rei**

Notesnya di kertas… Okey! Sudah lanjut! Arigatou reviewnya! XD

**-Cherry Minamoto**

Ha'i… Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou reviewnya! XD

**-ErinMizuMizuna-Chan**

Oke… Ini sudah updet! Arigatou reviewnya! XD

**-Hoshiko Kagamine**

Ooh… Alice gatau kalau pernah ada kejadian begituan… Ehehe, ini sudah updet! Arigatou reviewnya! X3

**-KagamineMia**

Iya… Memang nasib Tuhan yang kasih *digampar*

Ehehe… Arigatou reviewnya! X3

**-Sakamaki Tsuki**

Ha'i… Ini sudah updet Tsuki-san! Arigatou reviewnya! XD

**-Mahou-chan**

Ah! Ini sudah lanjut… Untuk ide itu nanti Alice liat dulu… Kalau bisa nanti Alice pakai XD

Btw, yang reqnya Mahou-chan yang 'Koisuru neko ha kujikenai', Alice pakai pairnya RintoLenka dan LukaGaku gapapa kan? .w.

Arigatou reviewnya! X3

**-Kurone Ryu**

Ini lanjutannya! Arigatou reviewnya! X3

.

Semuanya… Review please! XD

Lanjut atau delete?

.

**Plan 4: Iroha's Time! Kucing-kucing? Hah? Kenapa CUL sensei pingsan? Tei-chan?**


End file.
